


I Can't Take This Heat

by dearjayycee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, They both are in high school, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing Stiles hated the most about being an omega was going into heat.  Sure it was a normal part of life. And sure it happens to all omegas, and he even got to take a week off from school.</p>
<p>But the overwhelming need to be filled was horrible. No toy he bought helped, no amount of orgasms. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Heat Hits

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. My first real attempt with a/b/o because of my dislike of dubcon and first time heat sex. Neither of these will happen. Also sorry this is super unbeta'd so if there is anyone who would be up for it that would be awesome.

             The thing Stiles hated the most about being an omega was going into heat.  Sure it was a normal part of life. And sure it happens to all omegas, and he even got to take a week off from school.

 

             But the overwhelming need to be filled was horrible. No toy he bought helped, no amount of orgasms. Nothing. He hated the feeling of slick dripping down his thighs. Hated not being in the right mind to clean himself and had to sit around for a week in his own cum and lube. Sleeping right through most days if he wasn’t currently trying to get off or stuffing his face.  Hated how nothing felt satisfying. Every orgasm progressively more disappointing.

 

             It was horrible. He locked himself away in the basement with the chest of toys that he had collected over the years. Something that always horrified his father, who had simply handed him money and a catalogue at the first sign of his first heat. But he didn’t understand. None of them were right, none of them. They were too long, too short, too thick, too thin. Knots too big, knots not big enough. Always too cold and lifeless. Hated having to fuck himself on to them when all he wanted was to be tossed about and used.

 

             The memory of the day after his fourth heat at fourteen still horrified him. He had got sick of feeling so empty and horrible during and after his heat and went to his father to ask why none of the toys worked. His father had broken the glass he was drink water out of and shushed Stiles until he came back with another glass and a bottle of whiskey, drinking two glasses quickly before explaining mates and how it wouldn’t feel right until it was with them.

 

             Now sixteen he had still yet to find his mate. He knew most people found them in high school or before the age of 25 so he still had time but he didn’t understand how anyone survived that long. He had three days before his first heat of the school year hit. His hole already felt hot, swollen and wet. Wiggled in his seat a little trying to relieve the pressure a little.

 

             He saw the way Scott looked at him, an unpleased wrinkle in his nose, Scott could probably pinpoint his scent better than anyone but he still flushed at the thought of anyone being able to smell it.  Stiles hated that, people being able to smell his slick, it was a private thing and he knew all omega’s and women had this problem but he still hated it. Cursed his body for going into heat early. But he had heard about this, that through about 16-20 when an omega was at their peek, sexually wise that heats got worse and lasted longer. He almost cried.

 

             He raised a hand, Harris ignoring him as he went on through his lesson even though Stiles was 100% sure the teacher knew he was trying to get his attention. But Harris continued on, Scott looked towards him, whining before raising his hand as well.

 

             “Yes, mister McCall?” Harris asked, as smarmy as ever.

 

             “Stiles has his hand raised…” Bless him, bless his little soul.

 

             “Is he?” Stiles fucking hated him, the condescending asshat. Harris turned back to the board, continuing on with ‘teaching’.  Harris though a beta, acted as if he was an alpha, and Stiles being who he was felt no remorse when calling him out on when he was wrong. But then again he would do that to anyone, regardless of rank. But he was pretty sure Harris was on of those old school fundies and rumors said that’s why his mate left him. Stiles had a sneaking suspicion the man never had one to begin with and that was way he was so far stuck up his own ass.

 

             So yeah, Stiles wasn’t that fucking surprised.

 

             He stood, slick starting to drip down his ass, ugh really he hated this. He grabbed his stuff, Harris looking at him like he was about to blow a gasket. Stiles just started marching to the door.

 

             “Mister Stilinski, where do you think you are going?” His face was red.

 

             “Well, if you had called on me, I would have told you that I needed to go home.” Stiles knew he was being a little shit, but he couldn’t help himself at this point. His skin already felt tight, so fucking tight, it felt like he was trying to crawl out of it. So he didn’t care what happened he was leaving now.

 

             “If you leave this room, if you dare leave this room, you will be suspended.” Stiles of course knew that in this situation Harris could do nothing. It was school policy that if an omega started to go into heat at school they had permission to leave instantly and all that needed to happen was for their parents to call in the next day. So Harris’ threats were empty.

 

             Stiles opened the door, took a step into the hallway before he had a thought, it was crass sure but… “I am sorry but I am trying to save everyone’s senses. But if you want me to start fucking myself onto my hand in your class that is your call.” Yeah, he probably shouldn’t have said it. He wishes he cared more. But he didn’t. His mind was already starting to pick out what toy he was going to use first.

 

             He made the trip home in a blur, leaving a quick note on the kitchen table that read, ‘basement’.

 

             He was actually pretty distressed. He hadn’t had time to plan, there was nothing in the fridge downstairs, and his toy chest was still in his bedroom. Stiles had to hurry. He normally took a few days to do prep work, make sure he had everything he would need, double, triple checked. He ran up the stairs, pulling out a plug for his chest, something just to keep his head cleared.

 

             It didn’t go in easy, it was too big and he wasn’t slick enough. He couldn’t even enjoy opening himself up like he normally did. Was rushed to get something inside his clenching, greedy hole. Fingers not reaching deep enough and lube cold at first.

 

             But finally, finally, he slid the plug in, heavy inside of himself, satisfying his growing need to be filled. At least for now. So now mind clear, he started his prep work. Moving his chest into the kitchen, putting it in the cheap dumbwaiter his father had gifted him at thirteen along with the rest of his heat room. Stuffing in a package of Gatorade before sending it down. Pulling out his key, that stayed stashed in his mother’s favorite cookbook, before heading downstairs, arms full (why waste a trip).

 

             His heat room took up half the basement, his father had gone all out for it, saying that it was important. (And that even if Stiles moved out he would still have a heat room here.) Stiles hadn’t really thought so at first but now he understood, A full week in a cozy room with a large bed, small restroom, a fridge and a microwave, was though not ideal better than nothing. The walls were soundproof and covered in a soft black carpet, because his father had heard stories of people accidently knocking themselves out against walls during heat. So it was pretty much a padded room.

 

             Stiles liked it. It wasn’t too bad, well, he would be pretty out of it the whole time so it wasn’t like it mattered much. He started stocking up. Chest next to his bed, snacks and drinks in the fridge.

 

             Movement he had memorized. Plug hitting his prostate with every step leaving him hard and breathless. But he didn’t have time to deal with it. Didn’t want to because it would leave him disappointed. It always did.

 

             He heard his father get home, probably called by the school, oh well. He came down the stairs, staying at the basement entrance. “You okay kid?”

 

             “That asshole Harris wouldn’t let me leave class.”

 

             His father’s frown deepened. “That’s not what I meant but I will have to call the school because that is unacceptable.”

 

             Stiles stopped, opening the door all the way, looking at his dad who looked more worried than he had in a while. “I’m fine dad, just early this time. Can you get me so snack stuff. We had _some_ but I just didn’t have time to prepare properly…”

 

             The sheriff nodded, saying he would be back soon before going back upstairs. Stiles closed the door, locking it from the inside. Another thing his father had made sure he always did since he had had cases of omega’s getting raped by alphas during their heat. Not often but always horrific. There had been a time when that was a normal thing to happen. Omegas used to be treated like dirt, beasts of burden and nothing else. They would have to marry their rapists. It was horrible. Stiles was glad he lived in today's society, where omegas were treated with care, and made into something precious. Still there were some fundamentalists but for the most part life was good. He would be able to take suppressants at eighteen, when he had fully grown into his body and they would not affect growth.

 

             Stiles laid on the bed, trying to get comfortable as he could. _Relax, relax, relax._

 

             And then it started. And he was fucking onto everything, pulling out toys, putting them in, pulling out more because nothing, nothing, was right. Fuck fuck fuck.

 

             He was dripping everywhere, writhing against the bed, trying to get off. Rutting against the soft covers. When he finally came it was barely a dribble. Thighs soaked.

 

             The worst thing about the whole heat weak? He was stupid enough to forget to leave his phone upstairs.


	2. Phone Fumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one should ever let Stiles have a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah, here it is. Sorry still no beta. But still I hope you like it!

           Of all the idiotic things Stiles had done in his life, and believe it when he said there had been a lot of them (much to his father’s unease), by far the stupidest had been to keep his phone on him when he went into heat. Yeah, he was a stupid teenage boy, and yeah he was horny as fuck and might have been thinking of a certain senior alpha who was hot as fire. But really there was no excuse for this big of a fuck up.

 

           Yeah so he had been getting off to the thought of the basketball team captain Derek Hale since his freshmen year, Lydia long forgotten, even when not in a heat haze. But really who could blame him.

 

           So when he woke on Sunday, heat finally settled down and body recuperated, he looked around the room. Bottles everywhere. Sheets wrapped around one of his legs but the fabric was stiff and sticky. He groaned, getting out of bed, legs wobbly, and making his way over to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower before filling up the bathtub with hot water and soaking his sore muscles.

 

           God he fucking hated heat week.

 

           Stiles stepped out, finally feeling clean and like himself again. He paused, saw his phone sitting on the floor almost all the way under the bed. As he turned it over in his hand, realizing it was out of battery before heading upstairs.

 

           His father was gone, a note on the counter reminding Stiles to air out the basement for the day and that he would be bringing home dinner.  He lazed about, grabbing juice and drink it straight from the jug.

 

           He was so fucking parched. He put his phone of the charger before heading back downstairs to clean up. It stunk so badly, the smell of dried cum and slick along with sweat that had been contained to one room for a week, it was disgusting. He opened all the windows and set up a fan to get the air circulating.

 

           Then throwing the sheets and the spill-cover in the wash before starting to steam clean the carpet around the bed and where he had walked the most. It was a long day of cleaning, and though his father had offered to either do it for him or call a cleaning company Stiles never felt comfortable with either of those options. Even if he was so tired he might just fall over. So he always did it himself.

 

           It was lunch-time before he was satisfied with the job he had done, so he went upstairs and started to make a whole stack of PB & J’s. His phone sitting on the counter like nothing was wrong.

 

           He turned it on, waiting for it to fully start with a big bite in his mouth when a notification popped up, “Message failed, would you like to try again?” Since he didn’t know what the message was so he clicked no before going to see what it was about.

 

           The most recent contact had been Derek Hale. The only reason he had the number to begin with was because Cora Hale had been his history partner last year and had used her brothers phone to call him. And yeah, he didn’t have it in him to delete it and forget it. His fingers shook as he tapped conversation, already knowing this could only be his impending doom.

 

           There it was. Picture after picture of himself while in heat. From all angles, with a multitude of toys. He wanted to cry with relief since none of them had sent.

 

           He continued to scroll and there was just more and more. There was one really nice one actually of his greedy hole, gapping, and begging to be filled. For a split second he thought himself a pretty good photographer. That was before he saw it.

 

           The first message he had sent had gone through. It was simple, not nearly as explicit as the other ones but it was still horrifying.

 

           All you could see was from the bottom of his shirt to his bottom lip. But the thing was, said shirt was white, and you could easily see, not just the outline but the whole of his cock. Standing proud and dripping so badly it had made the entire area see-through. Making the whole picture dirtier than it would have been if the shirt wasn’t pressed up against him.

 

           So there it was.

 

           Stiles had officially sent his first dick pic. And he knew for a fact that Derek had got it and opened it right after it was sent. Stiles deleted all whole conversation. Wanted to make sure none of the other ones left his inbox.

 

           And he just sat there freaking out.

 

           Sure he had nothing to be ashamed of, he couldn’t help what he did during heat. Really he couldn’t. So it’s not like it was his fault. And then he saw another message notification. Scott asking why Derek had asked where he was. And god he hoped Derek would understand and just forget this ever happened.

 

           But over all, sending dick pics, for him at least, shouldn’t be embarrassing. He knew he was packing, not that most people would believe him since there was this stupid belief that all male omegas were small.

 

            And sure that was what you mostly saw in porn but he was pretty sure it was just a thing were people liked to make it seem like having a smaller penis meant you were less manly. Stiles hated that shit. If you felt like a man you were a man in his mind. So he really hated it when Jackson would say things about him and how being an omega made him have a toothpick dick. About how Stiles really didn’t like being nude in front of people and that his size was the reason. But being nude felt too invasive, so he was always wearing swim trunks while showering.  Everyone but Scott, who would just chuckle at the accusations because he knew the truth, thought it was for confidence reasons.

 

            There had only been three people to ever see him naked, and he would like to keep it that way for now. His parents, obviously, and Scott because they were brothers and bathed together in elementary and they also had no secrets, not even there. So yeah, you could say Stiles was a never-nude, that he liked his layers. But the thought of someone else seeing his penis or ass, someone who wasn’t his mate, who he wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life with was unthinkable.

 

            Yeah he knew most people didn’t wait for their mates to have sex. And sure that was all fine and dandy, but honestly it wasn’t for him. He wanted to go through awkward virgin sex with the same person he would be having old people sex with. It just felt right to him.

 

            He wanted to bash his head in. Sure he had a crush, just like he had had a crush on Lydia but neither of them was his mate. So this. This heat-hazed message killed him a little.  Honestly, it was more like a lot.

 

            “Scott, I need you to come over,” his voice was shaking, he shouldn’t feel like this but he knew it was a mix of feeling like he had betrayed someone he didn’t even know and being worn out and coming off a hormone high from his heat. He knew he was overreacting. He knew it. But he couldn’t stop it when he started to cry. It wasn’t full out my dog just died. It was ‘I don’t even know how to react’ tears. Frustrated as they slowly rolled down his cheeks.

 

            He had sent his crush something so personal. So private. And not only did his crush defiantly see it but he hadn’t answered in anyway. Stiles was pretty sure that even a “who is this” or “that’s disgusting” would have been better than this. And oh fuck did it hurt.

 

            By the time Scott finally arrived he had stopped crying, his fist shaking with the phone in his hand.

 

            “What’s wrong bud?” Scott was the best comfort blanket there ever was.

 

            He looked up, Scott’s big brown eyes full of nothing but caring and love. He was the best friend, no brother, a person could ask for. “I fucked up Scott. I seriously fucked up.”

 

            Stiles explained. Scott didn’t think it was silly, and also shared his beliefs when it came to mates. Call them old fashioned. He just squeezed Stiles’ shoulder, letting him take his time with his words. And when he was finished Scott came to a conclusion. “Look, I’ve talked to Derek a few times, in passing sure, but I don’t think he is a bad guy.” Scott was the best judge of character so it made him feel a little at ease.

 

            Stiles knew that too. Derek wasn’t a bad guy. That was part of why he liked him. Stiles and Scott went to every basketball game (really Stiles dragged him) and he had seen the way Derek treated everyone on the team like a brother. Never belittled them or knocked them down. No matter how bad the game went Derek always took all the members out for dinner. He, as a captain, was nothing like Jackson. And that was part of why Stiles liked him.

 

            There were other reasons. Not much. He was smart and handsome but other than that Stiles knew next to nothing about him.  He was just someone that Stiles sometimes saw in the hallways. Nothing more, nothing less. And even if they did see each other, really it was only Stiles that saw him, it was from across the hallway.

 

            So yeah, Stiles crush was probably even less probable than his crush on Lydia, at least they had been within 20 feet of each at some point or another.

 

            Scott stayed over until dinner, playing video games with him and munching through about six bags of chips. Right before leaving his turned back towards the house, “Don’t worry about it! You’re a catch and if he doesn’t see that he’s a fool!” Before running off towards his house. Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

 

            Everything was going to be okay. He just knew it.

 

            He knew it right up until he saw Derek leaned against his locker.


	3. Magical Mates Or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes meteors almost hit but at the last minute, more like years, they miss each other. This is not one of those times. This was stars colliding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me, but this is unbeta'd. I don't know when the next chapter will be and it probably wont be as soon as this one came. Sorry.

           So Stiles was being a bit of a coward. So what. And every step he took towards his locker made his stomach drop a little more. He wanted to run away and run forward all at the same time. Derek was standing there, looking down at his phone. And God Stiles just hoped he wasn’t looking at the photo. God please, anything but that.

 

            Unfortunately, he needed to get into his locker, absolutely needed to. He had left all his books and backpack at school since he wouldn’t have needed it while gone and Scott had been kind enough to collect all his missing work.

 

            He stepped up, taking a big breath. And then it hit him. Derek looked up at the exact same moment, blush high on his cheeks. His heart fluttered. His mind break down…bit by bit…fading away. All that was left was his man in front of him. His scent and presence.

 

            It hit him like an unstoppable force. A train running off the tracks. This was what it was said to feel like. The world stopping altogether. Cliché, it was always so fucking cliché. But now he understood. It was indescribable. The closest he could get to the words was that it was like floating.

 

            Derek…beautiful, handsome Derek. Stiles wanted every part of him, wanted to crawl up inside of him and stay there forever. And it was shocking.

 

            A shoulder gripped his, shaking at his body, trying to pull him from his thoughts. “Stiles…” Scott was whining next to him.

 

            Stiles couldn’t even begin to focus on Scott.

 

            Derek held out his hand, “I’m…Derek Hale?” Just the way he said it was enough to let Stiles know that he was also extremely affected by what was going on. That he wasn’t alone in this earth shattering discovery. 

            His lips were chapped, his fingers shaking along with his voice when he reached out for Derek’s hand, weakly griping it. Their palms were sweaty and tacky, and it was perfect. The way a spark ran through his body, spin quivering.

 

            Electricity licking at the base of his skull.

 

            All this time his mate had been this close. So fucking close. And all this time they continued passing each other just out of range. Just barely missing each other. Never colliding until now.

 

            “Stiles… Stilinski…ummm sorry about the…” He looked away, blushing harder than he had before. Now the picture was even more embarrassing but he was also relieved that it hadn’t been sent to someone he would likely forget in five years.

 

            “No…no…I umm. I understand the situation.” Derek’s other hand was covering his mouth, maybe he was trying to hide his blush, but it muffled the sound. Their eye’s kept shifting to each other and everywhere but. The way Derek looked at him, from under long lashes, face almost as red as Stiles felt, still holding hands like a lifeline. It was wonderful.

 

            It wasn’t really clear how people figured out who their mate was. Of course there had been a lot of studies on it. But honestly no one knew. It was different for everyone. Sometimes it was at first sight, others it was first kiss. Sometimes people never found their mate.  So Stiles wasn’t really that surprise that they had missed each other all this time. But he was so grateful to now have that looming mystery gone from his life.

 

            Scott butt in, pulling Stiles away, “Stiles what’s…” He couldn’t help but continue to look over to Derek, nothing else really mattered at this point.

 

            “Scotty,” Stiles looked over, “I found him.” The smile on his face was almost ripping it in half.

 

            The morning bell rang, shattering the atmosphere, students rushing to class. Stiles still had to retrieve his stuff from the locker and book it all the way across the school. No matter how much he wanted to stand here and soak in this feeling, he knew he had the rest of his life to do this. This was just the beginning.

 

            “I’ll see you at lunch?” Stiles wasn’t sure if being mates meant they would be spending free time together, he hoped it did. But he wasn’t going to push anything. Because he knew being mates didn’t make them one being. Completely bound to each other. And though most people spent a lot of time with their mate he knew for the most part they stayed independent people. So he wasn’t going to assume when he was pretty sure his mate had just only heard his name for the first time. So yeah, no expectations here.

 

            Derek just nodded, still blushing as he wandered off, looking back frequently. And the only thing that helped him stay focused was Scott, probably not purposefully, blocking his view. Bombarding him with a rush of questions, most of which he couldn’t even answer at this moment. Didn’t know how to speak. Had lost all his words in the haze of “that is mine.”

 

            Scott seemed to get it and led him to class. Stiles moved through the motions, the clock ticking closer and closer to when he would see Derek again. He was pretty sure he got yelled at at least three times but he hadn’t heard any of them. And by the time lunched rolled around he was almost crawling out of his skin, bouncing on his heels in the lunch line with Scott trying to reassure him.

 

            They took their normal seats, Stiles looking around like crazy, trying to find Derek. But before he could find him Derek found them, sliding into the seat right across from Stiles.

 

            Scott could tell they were both nervous so he started the conversation. Really, bless his soul. “So Derek, how is basketball going?” And yeah, both Scott and Stiles knew how it was going because they had been to every game. But he wasn’t ready to admit that he had been kind of, not really, stalking him. But hey, they were mates so did it really count? Maybe the reason Stiles had been mooning over him was because somewhere he had known. (If you disregard the whole years of pining for Lydia thing).

 

            Okay yeah he was stretching but if anyone ever asked he would say he had known somewhere in his bones. People loved that kind of stuff.

 

            The thing he loved the most in that moment though, not a stupid feeling of being drawn to someone, no, was the way Derek’s face light up when he started talking about basketball. Eyes soft and glistening.

 

            They went from topic to topic, rapid fire in a way only he and Scott usually shared. Derek kept completely up, in his own little way, not talking much but all his answers were power packed and to the point. Stiles enjoyed it.

 

            And there was just a little nudge to his foot, Derek’s barely touching his under the table, coy. And Stiles just wanted to scream with how much he just needed Derek to come over here and touch him in anyway possible. It even made his voice jump a tone higher with how much he wanted it.

 

            Scott took this change, because no matter how oblivious Scott could be he could be pretty observant when he wanted to, to start interrogate Derek. His mate. Mate. Wow, he really liked that.

 

            “So…Derek…” Scott’s eyes were sharp glaring at Derek, not with hate but with purpose. Stiles knew this was going to happen, though he had thought it was going to come from his father (well, it would still come from his father), but Stiles knew his life was full of protective people. “Marvel or DC?”

 

            Yep, Scott McCall asked the hard hitting questions.

 

            Derek told them that while Wonder Women would always be the captain of his heart, Deadpool was probably his favorite character ever. Yep, Stiles picked a mate well. The questions slowly got more serious, Derek answering them all without hesitation.

 

            Derek did though finally slip up when Scott asked, “How long have you been into guys?”

 

            He looked down at his food, glaring at it like it had the answers. Stiles was a little shocked because he understood what that look meant. He wasn’t sure what to say to this realization. Stiles kicked Scott under the table. The last thing he wanted was to make Derek uncomfortable.

 

            “Actually, I was sure I was straight until this morning.” Derek was blushing again, which was lovely, but the whole situation was worrying.

 

            There had been cases where mated couples never got together sexually because of preferences. And through Stiles would deal with it. He would, he never wanted to do something Derek didn’t want. He also really wanted to be intimate with him. I was really nerve racking.

 

            But Derek nudged his foot again, their ankles resting against each other. “But you know what they say, you never know until you try.” This was a small innocent smile he sent Stiles and it made his heart flutter.

 

            Lunch was over soon after, and Stiles went about the rest of his day in a fog. Excited by the thought that he would be Derek’s first ever thought about a man. It was a possessive kind of burn he normally only got when someone tried to steal his curl fries (he knew that was ridiculous, Derek Hale was way better than curly fries).

 

            He was in such a haze he even let Scott drive his baby so that he wouldn’t kill them. So when he got home he was still a little shocked. Didn’t even have time to try and covering it up. Honestly didn’t want to.

 

            The sheriff was sitting at the dinning table, going through some paper. Stiles sat down, dropping his bag. His father looked up automatically. “What happened kiddo?”

 

            “I met my mate today.”


	4. Let's Talk About Sex and Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been so long, I lost interest in this story but I am making myself push through and not allowing myself to write anything else until this story is done. I can't say when there will be new chapters and I am sorry for that.

       “Do we need to have the talk?” Stiles wanted to groan. His father, though, was being completely serious. Stiles just really wanted to curl up and hide at this moment. He loved his father but sex was something Stiles never wanted to talk about with his dad. But the man, probably feeling obligated, continued. “Look I know hoping for you not to have sex ‘til you’re married is probably not going to happen.” Stiles really wanted to stop this conversation. But he knew if he tried to run and hide his father would only make things worse. Would probably bring out diagrams and a cucumber just to take his revenge. “Just…be safe. Please use condoms.” Stiles buried his head into his arms, face heating. “Because even if he is your mate I will shoot him if he knocks you up, and I have easy access to guns.”

 

       That was no idle threat.

 

       “Just, make sure he loves you as much as I do first.” Stiles only nodded to this, he knew Derek wasn’t in love with him at this point. It would have been weird. At this point they were just obligated to be together. Still strangers. But they could work to that. They could move towards love.

 

       Stiles went upstairs, face red, blotchy all the way down his chest. He fell face down into his bed, trying to smother his embarrassment. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself before turning up and looking at the ceiling, thinking over the events of the day. So much had happened with the feeling that the earth had stopped moving. And now Stiles was itching for more. So fucking greedy. Wanted every bit of Derek he could get.

 

       And fuck, it scared him, especially since he now knows Derek might not even be into him. Because no matter how strong a mate bond is it can’t make someone like something they don’t. And not liking penis is a pretty big thing considering. Like sure there was porn where “straight” guys did guys but that wasn’t something that could be pulled off. That and Stiles would die if he had to pretend to be a girl just to have sex with his mate. He always hated when people called assholes pussies. It was like one of his biggest turn offs in truth.

 

       Stiles knew he was going to have to take this slow and that it wouldn’t be easy, but he hoped it would be worth it. He could honestly wait years, sure it would be hard, but you can’t force attraction and even if they ended up never having sex knowing he had someone for the rest of his life was enough.

 

       His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, shaking him out of his thoughts, the name displayed on the screen made his heart jump into his throat. Stiles had honestly not expected Derek to be calling him this soon, he didn’t even expect texts, he didn’t expect anything. He answered it as quickily as possible hoping to not miss the call, holding the phone to his burning red ear.

 

       Neither of them said anything, and the longer it went on the worse it got. Stiles could hear Derek’s breath, coming out quiet but erratic just like he thought his own might be if he wasn’t trying to hold it for as long as possible. The breathing on the other side stopped for a second, Stiles pulled the phone away so he could see if Derek had hung up, but Derek was still there.

 

       There was a bing of an incoming message, sent by the same person he was on the phone with. And yeah, Stiles knew then they were both just nervous and that was what was going on.

 

        **> >Sorry I dont know what to say**

 

       Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at that before sending back his own reply. **Me either.** Derek sighed and Stiles understood it completely. Another text came in, **Maybe we should just text for now?**

 

        **< <Yeah, that sounds good.**

** >>Im going to hang up now**

** <<Okay.**

** >>Now**

** <<Yep.**

** >>Ok**

 

       Derek finally hung up, and honestly that whole exchange had been more awkward than anything Stiles had ever gone through, that was probably an exaggeration on his part. Another bing, **How has your night been going?** Stiles told him about how his father had had the mate talk with him and that he was just now waiting for dinner. Derek replied and told Stiles about how his whole family had ambushed him because Cora had noticed something wrong with him during school. And how awful his uncle had been once he found out Derek’s mate was a male. Not in a homophobic way but by talking loudly about gay sex.

 

       Stiles was embarrassed on Derek’s behalf and hoped it didn’t ruin the prospect of sex for them. They started talking about their families and how Derek had two sisters and how it was just Stiles and his father.

 

       It was nice, they weren’t talking much about themselves but it was still information Stiles was dying to know. Stiles wanted to see how Derek interacted with his three year old cousin Adam, wanted to know how the man was with kids if he was being honest.

 

       It was never really something he had thought much on. Stiles had a understanding of how children were born and it had always scared him. The thought of pushing a baby out of his body alone was horrify not to meantion the thing would be feeding on him for months. But there was still a part of him, a bigger part than he would like to admit, that loved the thought of having children. And now, knowing Derek and how beautiful he was, Stiles had no doubt they would have the most adorable babies ever. That was if they ever had sex and if Derek himself wanted kids.

 

       Stiles had thought finding his mate would make things easier, that he wouldn’t sit around wondering about his future, but now there were all new questions. What kind of person was Derek, would they have a house with a white picket fence with 2.5 kids and would Stiles be a stay at home father?

 

       He really didn’t want to be a stay at home father.

 

       How would they work through college, Derek was two years older than him and would be going to college next year. Would Derek consider going to a college Stiles wanted to go to so that they could be together once Stiles was finished with high school? Would Derek stay in town so they could still see each other?

 

       There were so many things racing through his mind.

  
       But the thing Stiles wondered about most was would Derek be able to fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy!


End file.
